Forum:Kogo Uchiha
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the Uchiha massacred below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : It wasn't Kogo specifically that survived the Uchiha Clan massacre, but rather, it was his grandmother, whom he inherited his powerful Uchiha Clan genetics from. Specifically, his mother, known as Keīko Uchiha, was a woman who had been a frivolous, unexplained, and unusual Uchiha from her birth. She was constantly on the hunt for a relationship, and would rarely ever be training in the arts of the clan, therefore never awakening the clan's prized Dōjutsu either. Due to this, an internal family conflict arose within her own immediate family, leading her to be expunged from the clan, and therefore expelled from the village overall. She wandered in the Land of Fire for numerous days, attempting to fight off starvation as best as she could by hunting for her own food with the limited skills she did possess, therefore honing her own prowess inadvertently. After several weeks, she would be unconscious within one of the forests in the Land of Fire, until being found by a ninja monk from the Fire Temple. He would take her in the temple, eventually restoring her to full health over the period of a few months, all the while eventually developing romantic feelings with her, and vice-versa. The man's name was simply put, Chikaku, the man who became the core of Keīko's life. Since then, Keīko gave birth to her first and only son, known later as Keigo Uchiha due to his father not having a last name of any kind. He worked as both a Ninja Monk and had somehow awakened the eyes of the Sharingan through both great diligence, but emotional stress through witnessing the death of his father by the attack from Kakuzu and Hidan on the temple, which he had barely survived by hiding in an underground basement, leaving the senior monks to die on the upper levels. Therein, Keigo migrated to the smaller Land of Rivers, eventually situating themselves in the peaceful, economy driven Takumi Village. Here, he would marry a Kunoichi known as Minahime, whom was a specialist in the creation of unique chakra-based weaponry. They would then conceive Kogo in this very village only two years after their marriage. 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : Kogo Uchiha was born in the of the . He was able to be born here through the circumstances his grandmother was put through, eventually causing her to be banished from Konohagakure and migrating to the Fire Temple within the Land of Fire. Later, following the conception of Kogo's father, Keigo, his grandfather, Chikaku had died in battle against Kakuzu and Hidan's invasion of the Fire Temple. This then prompted Keigo to move and situate himself in the Land of Rivers inside the Takumi Village, where he would eventually fall in love with Minahime and conceive Kogo. 3. Does your character have any familial relation to Madara Uchiha besides just being an Uchiha? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : No. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : My plans for Kogo is for him to be an Uchiha that embodies their "darkness" rather than some of the light-hearted Uchiha that are present within the fanon. Unlike these individuals, Kogo does not have absolute mastery over his ocular prowess, though he has achieved the Mangekyō Sharingan as a consequence of the circumstances he was put through in his years. (This will be detailed specifically in my application for the said Dōjutsu). Otherwise, Kogo, thanks to his heritage, will be capable of utilizing unique techniques exclusive to Ninja Monks, such as the and associated techniques. Along with this, Kogo will be a masterful practitioner of Bukijutsu, far beyond the conventional Shurikenjutsu that most Uchiha Clan are proficient in. Due to his mother's influence on him, Kogo will have proficiency in a wide variety of weaponry, inclusive of Gunbai, Bō staves, spears, swords, shuriken, kunai and will have a heightened knowledge in the use of Explosive Tags within combat. He will rely less on his ocular prowess for direct offensive technique, and more for the ability to spot openings within his enemy's techniques, thereby destroying them utterly. As well as this, Kogo will have an affinity for the Fire Nature Release, that he is taught by his brief teachings from his grandmother, and extensive teaching from his father. ~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 13:16, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Uchiha Applications